List of cameos in other games
The first major cameo for the ''Darkstalkers'' series was in Street Fighter Alpha 2 (Street Fighter Zero 2, in Japan) on Ken Masters' stage. The stage featured five characters in the backdrop. Other games with major cameos include Pocket Fighter, ''which feature many characters across the games various stages. In ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3, ''many characters appear in various endings with six characters on Heroes and Heralds cards. Video games ''Street Fighter Alpha 2 Several Darkstalkers characters are present on Ken Masters' stage. *Felicia *Hsien-Ko *Mei-Ling *Lord Raptor *Morrigan Aensland *Felicia ''Super Puzzle Fighter II Turbo'' *Anakaris (a khaibit appears on Ryu's stage) *Bishamon (Pharoah's curse form on Ryu's stage) *Demitri Maximoff (Pharaoh's Curse form, Morrigan's stage) *Jon Talbain (Howling at the moon on Donovan's stage) *Huitzil (Curse form, on Donovan's stage, Ryu's stage) *Lord Raptor (As a statue on Donovan and Morrigan's stage, Hsien-Ko's stage) *Rikuo (Pharaoh's Curse form, Donovan's stage and Ryu's) *Sasquatch (Pharaoh's curse form on Ryu's stage) ''Pocket Fighter'' *Anita (Dhalsims Toy Shop stage) *Anakaris/a khaibit (Can be seen as statues in the Running Battle stage, Tessa's ending as a wond and a note referencing Anakaris) *Baby Bonnie Hood (Dhalsims Toy Shop stage) *Bishamon (Chinatown Restaurant stage and La Menkoi Ski Resort stage) *Demitri Maximoff (Demitri's Moving Castle stage) *Donovan Baine (Dhalsims Toy Shop stage) *Felicia (Console version on posters during Running Battle. Tessa's Den stage when not a selected player) *Huitzil (Bar Maximum) *Jedah Dohma (Midnight Bliss form on the Demitri's Moving Castle stage) *Jon Talbain (Chinatown Restaurant, Dhalsims Toy Shop and the Moonlight Dark Castle stages) *Lilith (Morrigan's Darkness Illusion move, Morrigan's ending and Tessa's Den stage when Morrigan is not on screen) *Pyron (In Hsien-Ko's intro, he is in his Pharaoh's Curse or Hell Dunk form) *Rikuo (Beach House Safrill stage, along with Ricky) *Sasquatch (Or tribe members, Ski Resort La Menkoi and Beach House Safrill stage) *Victor von Gerdenheim (Chinatown Restaurant stage) ''Marvel vs. Capcom'' *Donovan Baine (is seen in Anita's attacks as possibly a corpse) *Lilith (Various Morrigan moves) *Lord Raptor (playing guitar in the Live House of the Dark Realm stage) ''SNK vs. Capcom: The Match of the Millennium'' *Dhylec (Donovan's sword, appears during one of Akari Ichijou's attacks) * Hannya (Bishamon's armor, appears during one of Akari Ichijou's attacks) * Huitzil (During B.B.Hood's Cool Hunting) * Jon Talbain (During B.B.Hood's Beautiful Memory) * Lord Raptor (Felicia's Cat Walk Olympic event) ''Capcom Vs. SNK 2: Mark of the Millennium 2001'' *Hsien-Ko (Shanghai stage) ''Capcom Fighting Evolution'' *Anakaris (Pyron's ending, hand can be seen in the pile of defeated fighters) *Baby Bonnie Hood (Underworld stage; Pyron's ending) *Hsien-Ko (Pyron's ending) *Jon Talbain (Ryu's ending) *Le Malta (Underworld stage) * Lilith (Felicia's ending) *Lord Raptor (Underworld stage) *Morrigan Aensland (Underworld Stage and in Demitri's ending) *Q-Bee (Felicia and Jedah's endings) *Rikuo (Jungle stage and in Pyron's ending) *Victor von Gerdenheim (Pyron's ending) ''Tatsunoko vs. Capcom'' *Demitri Maximoff (In Joe the Condor's ending) *Lilith (In Morrigan's Darkness Illusion move) *Pyron (Joe the Condor's Ultimate All Star's ending, Tekkaman's Cross Generation Heroes ending) ''Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' *Huitzil (Roll's ending) *Lord Raptor (Dormammu's ending) *Morrigan Aensland (Wolverine's ending) ''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' *Anakaris (Heroes and Heralds card) *Baby Bonnie Hood (Days of Futures Past stage) *Bishamon (Heroes and Heralds card) * Demitri Maximoff (Heroes and Heralds card, also in Vergil's colour costume.) *Donovan Baine (Doctor Strange's ending) *Jedah Dohma (Hsien-Ko's ending) *Jon Talbain (Costume DLC for Amaterasu) *Lilith (Heroes and Heralds card, also in Morrigan's ending) *Lord Raptor (Heroes and Heralds card) *Morrigan Aensland (Wolverine and Thor's endings) *Rikuo (Hawkeye's ending) *Sasquatch (Heroes and Heralds Card) Zombie Cafe In the Japanese version of the mobile game Zombie Cafe, characters from the series became available during two events in 2015 named Makai Cafe (魔界カフェ), the first during February 2-16 and the second from April 27 to May 11. Each event also has two recipes based on the series. A third event named Zombie Survival (ゾンビサバイバル) is made in November 2015, which mixes content from the previous events and includes new characters. Makai Cafe: Vampire Hunter raid characters: *Lord Raptor (ザベル) **Lord Raptor (With Guitar) (ギター持ちザベル) *Jon Talbain (ガロン) *Pyron (パイロン) *Felicia (フェリシア) Makai Cafe: Vampire Hunter gacha characters: *Morrigan (モリガン) *Demitri (デミトリ) *Hsien-Ko (レイレイ) *Donovan (ドノヴァン) Makai Cafe: Vampire Hunter recipes: *Vampire Lunch (ヴァンパイアランチ) *Vampireburger (ヴァンパイアバーガー) Makai Cafe 2: Vampire Savior raid characters: *Sasquatch (サスカッチ) **Different Color Sasquatch (色違いサスカッチ) *Victor (ビクトル) *Oboro Bishamon (朧ビシャモン) Makai Cafe 2: Vampire Savior gasha characters: *Lilith (リリス) *Q-Bee (キュービィ) *Jedah (ジェダ) *Bishamon (ビシャモン) *Baby Bonnie Hood (バレッタ) **"Innocent B.B.Hood" (猫かぶりバレッタ) Makai Cafe 2: Vampire Savior recipes: *"Severed Big Foot Person" (噛みつきビッグフットまん) *"Vampire Stuffed with Garlic" (ヴァンパイアのニンニク詰め) Capcom event new character: *Anita (アニタ) Zombie Survival new characters: *Rikuo (オルバス) *Anakaris (アナカリス) *Huitzil (フォボス) *Dark Talbain (ダークガロン) *"Dreaming Catgirl" (夢見る猫娘 Yumemiru Nekomusume) *"Reigen Shōjo" (霊幻少女) *Lilith (Chef) (リリス(シェフ)) *Pyron Zombie (パイロンゾンビ) *Morrigan Zombie (モリガンゾンビ) *Jedah Zombie (ジェダゾンビ) *Felicia Zombie (フェリシアゾンビ) Zombie Survival new recipe: *Lei-Lei's Tenraiha Salad (レイレイの天雷破サラダ) ''Dead Rising 3'' *Baby Bonnie Hood (DLC costume, Xbox One version exclusive) *Felicia (DLC costume, Xbox One version exclusive) ''Dead Rising 4'' *Morrigan Aensland (costume in Capcom Heroes) ''Street Fighter V: Arcade Edition'' *Donovan Baine (DLC costume for Urien) *Lilith (DLC costume for Juri) *Khaibit (DLC costume for Menat) *Morrigan Aensland (DLC costume for Chun-Li) *Demitri Maximoff (DLC costume for Ed) *Felicia (DLC costume for Menat) Street Fighter V arcade monthly titles are Darkstalkers themed. Navigation Category:Games